


Sleep With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Destiel - Freeform, I mean everyone knows they're boning, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Oblivious Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Purgatory, Right?, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, of course, somewhat canon compliant, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After purgatory, Dean likes to sleep with Cas right next to him. Touching him.  In his bed.  But it's totally platonic, just so long as Dean refuses to think about what it might mean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	Sleep With Me

There were some things in life Dean Winchester simply would never do. He would never jump out of an airplane, with or without a parachute. He wouldn't wear heels higher than two inches. That used to be _at all_ , but that was before that one case in Peoria he adamantly refused to think about unless Sam needled him. And it sure as hell was never going to happen again. But one thing he would never ever compromise on, never _ever_ in his _life_ allow himself to do was admit he might be into another man. Especially if that man was less man more angel in a trenchcoat.

It had been easy for most of his life. He could appreciate how guys were physically, sure, he'd always kinda been into that. Not as much as he was in to girls, but teenage curiosity had him trying out a lot of things, and one of those things was guys. But that was it. Just the fumblings of drunken young adults in barroom bathroom stalls. Just a few moments here and there. And compared to his volume of women, it was nothing. He wasn't gay or anything, no matter what his dad and Sam might say if they ever found out (they'd _never_ find out). As far as he was concerned, sex was sex. Sex didn't mean feelings. And as long as the two were separate, as long as whatever happened in the bedroom stayed in the bedroom, everything was cool. Enter Castiel.

It started in Purgatory. Things changed there. Things were raw. Simple. With Benny, it had been a reluctant partnership that grew into a friendship. But once he'd found Cas... Once he heard that Cas was running from him to protect him... That first night, or what Dean guessed had to pass for night, after Benny was asleep, Dean found himself sitting beside the angel against a tree. Their arms brushed together. Dean didn't move away.

"Dean," Cas said, frown audible in his tone. "You really should just leave me here and-"

"Not happening. Shut up." He leaned his head back against the tree, exhaustion hitting him hard. Cas sighed.

"Are you sure you-"

"You know, I was worried, Cas," he said, half to shut Cas up. "I thought maybe- you know. I thought maybe you didn't make it."

"I'm sorry I worried you." Dean let his eyes slip closed.

"'S okay. Just don't go running off again." Dean leaned into the comfortable pressure against his arm, feeling himself relax for the first time in weeks. "Wake me in a few hours?"

"I'll watch over you." He woke up with his head on Castiel's shoulder without quite remembering how he got there. And it was a few minutes before he moved away.

For the next few years, that was all it was. Creature comfort when things got bad, just reaching out to have something to ground him to the world. When he and Cas weren't fighting, that is. When time allowed, when they weren't saving the world (or becoming demonic enough to try to destroy it) and they wouldn't have a chance at being caught. Because Dean would be _damned_ if he was gonna let Sam find out he fell asleep at night by cuddling with a goddamn angel. The bunker made it easier, once things were mostly settled in heaven and hell and Dean was human again. Dean said his prayers every night, and when Cas was in the area, he came.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said one night, giving Dean a long look and an almost smile as he closed the bedroom door. Dean grinned back and patted the bed. Cas sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Dean leaned back into him, the tension in his chest easing. Something about having Cas close- it helped deal him deal with the Mark. Made him feel warmer. Almost safe. He sighed, pushing Cas back and resting his head on the angel's chest.

"Hey, Cas. Wasn't sure you were coming tonight. Thought you might be lookin' for Crowley."

"I can find him later," Castiel said. They lay in companionable silence for a long moment. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel a lot better if you and Sammy quit askin' me that every three minutes." Dean felt Cas waiting for him to say more. He sighed. "Pissed off and like killin' anything that looks at me wrong. So- same."

"Remind me not to look at you wrong," Cas said wryly. Dean grinned.

"Not you, dumbass. You can look all you want." He groaned. "Not- that came out wrong."

"I do," Cas said simply. Dean shivered before he could help himself, and Cas tugged him closer. He stiffened. Platonic cuddling was one thing. But lately sometimes he woke up with his hands wandering Cas's body and his brain still full of dirty dreams. Not that the angel seemed to mind. Dean had to keep reminding himself this wasn't some girl. This wasn't some random hookup with a guy in a dark alley. This was _Cas_. He _liked_ Cas. And if Dean knew anything, he knew that hookin' up with people you liked was _never_ a good idea. He reined his thoughts in and let himself drift off to sleep, Cas's warm presence beside him.

In the morning, Dean shoved Cas out of bed with the typical "Careful of Sammy." Cas gave him a look he couldn't quite decipher before opening the door and slipping out. Dean watched him go for a moment, more errant confusing thoughts filling his head at the way Cas walked. He was about to shut the door when he caught sight of the shadowed figure at the other end of the hallway. 

Monster. Had to be. His heart thumped and he grabbed the gun on the dresser. He stepped into the hall and flicked on the light, gun at the ready- only to find Sam standing frozen, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in a way that would be funny. _Would_ be. Dean went back into his room, this time shutting the door tight.

"So how long have you been sleeping with Cas?" Sam asked him casually over coffee. Dean breathed in a huge mouthful of java, coughing frantically. Sam thumped his back. 

"It's not- it's not like that," he managed when he had his breath back. 

"Yeah, okay," Sam said, nodding. "Because there's another totally believable reason a man would be leaving your room at six in the morning." Dean groaned.

"Can we- can we not do this?" Sam watched him, smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Stop looking so smug, asshole. I'm _not_ sleeping with him. I mean- I'm just _sleeping_ with him. Literally. It's innocent. I just sleep and he watches me."

"Really, Dean? That's what you're going with?"

"I- Goddammit," he muttered, hiding his red cheeks with the coffee mug as he took another long sip. "Look- it's just something we do sometimes, alright? It's like sleeping with a gun under your pillow. Just another layer of protection. Safer."

"You're saying sleeping with a Cas over your pillow makes you feel safer?" Dean felt his cheeks flare red, and he glared.

"Y'know, Sammy, provoking a guy with the Mark of Cain really isn't a great idea." Sam held his hands up in mock surrender, eyes gleaming. 

"Hey. I'm happy for you guys. I mean you've been pining after each other for- what- five years now? I thought it was never gonna happen."

"I do not _pine_ over _Cas_. And Sam, I swear on Bobby's grave, we're not bangin'. It's just a friend thing."

"Right." Sam's grin grew softer. "If it _was_ something else though. You know it wouldn't matter, right? I don't care. You've been in love with him for-"

"I am not in love with Cas!" Dean barked. 

"Okay. But- if you were. That'd be okay."

"Of course it wouldn't be okay!" Dean stood as dramatically as he could, spilling a splash of coffee down his white shirt. "He's my best friend, for Christ sake. What kind of dick catches feelings for his best friend? Not this guy." Sam watched him, clearly hiding that stupid smug smile behind his mug. Dean flipped him off and stormed back to his room, resolving to start sleeping alone. 

When night fell, though, it only took a few moments by himself before he started itching for the angel to be next to him. He sighed and got down on his knees.

"Hey, Cas. If you're up and want to, you could- I dunno- get your feathery ass-" the bedroom door opened before he could finish his sentence. Cas pulled him up from the ground, his hands warm on Dean's. His face was close. Too close. Dean looked away, hating himself for the urge to move his face forward, just another inch or two. 

"I saw Sam this morning," Cas said without preamble. Dean groaned.

"Yeah. He thinks we're doin' it."

"Doing what?" Dean smiled despite himself.

"Y'know. Boning." Castiel tilted his head. "Having sex, Cas." The angel's face cleared.

"Ah. Would you like to be having sex?" Dean's heart stopped. This was a dream. He scoffed.

"No! God!" Cas frowned.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just noticed that sometimes it appears that you might want to. At night when you grab my-"

"O-kay," Dean said, tugging his hands from Cas's and taking a seat on the bed. "Things are complicated enough without- I don't want to-" he took a deep breath, firmly pushing his feelings to the very back of his brain, then off a cliff. "Never ends well when friends sleep together. Alright? I'm not gonna mess that up by-"

"Alright," Cas said, sitting way too close to him. Their legs brushed together. Dean tried his best not to feel it. Cas's hand landed firmly on his cheek, turning his head until he was forced to meet the angel's eyes. He had just a second to breathe in the bright blue. Then Cas closed the gap between them, his lips pressing firmly against Dean's.

Dean huffed out a breath of surprise. Cas's lips were soft against his, directing Dean easily until Dean had absolutely no choice but to kiss him back. His eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss, Cas's fingers sliding back, tangling in his hair. It took a moment for him to remember they weren't supposed to be doing this. He pulled back reluctantly, searching Cas's eyes. 

"What did I _just_ say?"

"You said that we shouldn't have sex." Cas's eyes gleamed. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing. And he still hadn't let go of Dean's hair. "So I thought we could kiss instead."

"Son of a bitch-" Dean started. Cas tugged at his hair again and he shuddered. Indecision kept him still for another second. Then he gave up. "That's a good point." 

He surged forward this time, crashing into Cas and pushing him back on the bed. Kissing and cuddling. This was fine. Totally platonic. And even when things grew less platonic a few minutes later, it was okay. Just as long as he never let the feelings out, the feelings that _weren't there_ , god dammit, everything was okay.


End file.
